vocaloidfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шаблон:Song Derivative/doc
This template creates a brief collapsible table that summarizes the information of the song's derivative. There are a series of parameters or fields that need to be filled with the required information, some obligatory, some optional. Usage ;Full template Results } |nnd_comment = (NND's link note) |yt_id = } |yt_comment = (YT's link note) |bb_id = } |bb_comment = (Bilibili's link note) |cc_id = } |cc_comment = (CreCrew's link note) |xtra_url = } } |xtra_comment = (ExtraURL's link note) |author = Author1 (Role1), Author2 (Role2), Author3 (Role3), Author (Role4)... |category = Category1, Category2... |singer = Singer1, Singer2, Singer3... |description = Song's Description, Song's Description, Song's Description, Song's Description, Song's Description, Song's Description, Song's Description, Song's Description, Song's Description, Song's Description, Song's Description, Song's Description, Song's Description... |tittle = Song's title |color = #66CDAA |font_color = #000000 |image = Simple Music.svg.png |thumb = }} Parameters The description of the parameters and their functions are listed below. *'tittle:' Allows you add a title or header for the derivative work. Obligatory field *'color:' Changes the background's color of the header. When it's omitted specifies by default the skyblue color as background's color *'font_color:' Allows to change the font color of the header. *'image:' Allows you utilize an uploaded image in the wikia a thumbnail - if you leave this field out then by default a thumbnail from YouTube's server will be used if there is the available a Youtube Link. For add the image put its name without the File: prefix. Currently you can use "Simple Music.svg.png" as a placeholder. *'thumb:' Optional. Allows you choose which Youtube's thumbnail want to use if an image wasn't choose in the previous field. For that choose a number (1, 2 or 3), if the field is leaved in blank then the default thumbnail will be utilized. *'nnd_id:' Video's NicoNicoDouga ID, generally starts with sm or nm and is followed by a numeric sequence. When filled it makes appear the video's link in NND. *'nnd_comment:' When filled makes appear the written note at the right of the NND link. Ideal for specify if the video is incomplete or was removed. *'yt_id:' A sequence of characters that identifies a video in Youtube. If filled it makes appear the video's Youtube Link, also allows load the video's thumbnail from YT if the "image" field is empty. *'yt_comment:' When filled makes appear the written note at the right of the YT link. Ideal for specify if the video is subbed, for example. *'bb_id:' Video's Bilibili ID, from what is understood these links start with av, they are currently incorporated into the template, so you only need to add the video's id number. Similar to YouTube parameter. *'bb_comment:' When filled makes appear the written note at the right of the BB link. Ideal for specify if the video is incomplete or was removed. *'cc_id:' Video's CreCrew ID, there is only a number to place. There may be an update to include *'cc_username:' due to the unique aspect of CreCrew's site wherein the account username is apart of the video URL, with 'crecrew' proceeding. *'cc_comment:' When filled makes appear the written note at the right of the CC link. Ideal for specify if the video is incomplete or was removed. *'xtra_url:' Links to an 3rd External Broadcast. Different from Nicovideo, Youtube, Bilibil, or Crecrew (Example: Dailymotion or Soundcloud). For this insert the full URL of that Broadcast and type the name, the word "Broadcast" appears automatically. *'xtra_comment:' Like the yt_comment & nnd_comment parameters, allows to add a written note at the right of the additional broadcast's link. *'author:' Persons who participated video, if there was more than a person involved specify their roles in parenthesis (video, illustration, music, lyric, etc.). *'category:' Classification of the derivative. Original, Remix, Parody, Cover (Vocaloid, UTAU or Human), Fanmade PV (Hand-drawn, CGI, MMD, Animation). *'singer:' Singers involved in the derivative. Useful for specify the singer(s) involved in the covers. *'description:' Optional. Small summary or description of the video. Minimized usage ;Nicovideo only ;YouTube only ;Bilibili only ;CreCrew only Header colors Extra info for those who want to match the colors presented on the Vocaloid's article. ;1st PLACE IA |color = #555555 |font_color = #FFAABB ;Exit Tunes Mayu |color = #000000 |font_color = #FF69B4 ;i-Style Project Lapis |color = #89CFF0 |font_color = #0000E0 ;Ki/oon Piko |color = #000000 |font_color = #29AB87 ;Moe Japan Rion |color = #DE6FA1 |font_color = #800080 ;SBS Artech SeeU |color = #FF9900 |font_color = #555555 ;Yamaha Mew |color = #808080 |font_color = #000000 ;AH-Soft miki |color = #de2c51 |font_color = #3d3e8e Yuki |color = #D41A1F |font_color = #FFC0CB Kiyoteru |color = #C0C0C0 |font_color = #000080 Iroha |color = #FD9FBC |font_color = #B40049 Yukari |color = #483D8B |font_color = #C71585 ;Bplats VY1 |color = #FFE4E1 |font_color = #F88379 VY2 |tittle = |color = #082567 |font_color = #000000 Tianyi |color = #000080 |font_color = #ADD8E6 ;Crypton Meiko |color = #FF0000 |font_color = #FFFF00 Kaito |color = #5070D0 |font_color = #FF9900 Miku |color = #99CCCC |font_color = #6E6E6E RinLen |color = #FFFF99 |font_color = #000000 Luka |color = #FFAABB |font_color = #555555 ;Internet Co Gakupo |color = #9370DB |font_color = #87CEEB Gumi |color = #FF9900 |font_color = #1DA237 Lily |color = #382A40 |font_color = #89CFF0 Ryuto |color = #00BB00 |font_color = #FFB3A7 CUL |color = #D41A1F |font_color = #000000 Galaco |color = #0000E0 |font_color = #CC99CC ;Voctro Labs Bruno |color = #3399FF |font_color = #ADD8E6 Clara |color = #FF4500 |font_color = #FBEC5D ;PowerFX Ann |color = #FFD700 |font_color = #FF6600 Al |color = #000000 |font_color = #d40000 Oliver |color = #000080 |font_color = #FFD700 ;Zero-G Leon |color = #3399FF |font_color = #FFD700 Lola |color = #800080 |font_color = #FFD700 Miriam |color = #C0C0C0 |font_color = #6699ff Prima |color = #000000 |font_color = #FF3399 Sonika |color = #cccc00 |font_color = #00BB00 Tonio |color = #000000 |font_color = #ADA96E Avanna |color = #5f805d |font_color = #f6d889 Category:Music templates